Image sensors for video applications may sample a scene. Image processing techniques may provide high quality, color still or video images. Examples of image processing techniques include color correction, demosaicing and scaling. Image processing may improve visual image quality attributes, such as tone reproduction, color saturation, hue reproduction and sharpness.